


First Snow

by lucasli



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Snow, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21703621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasli/pseuds/lucasli
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley enjoy the first snow of the year
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 9





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, this is completely plotless so it probably sucks. Apologies for errors in grammar and words, English is not my first language.

It was an early evening, yet the dark had already fallen. On a bench in St. James's park sat two figures. One of them was slender and had red hair that glowed softly in the dim light. He was dressed as if he was going to the arctic, though he still managed to look somewhat fashionable. He wore sunglasses in the dark too.  
The other figure was dressed more appropriately for the winter in a warm jumper, jacket and scarf. He had blonde curls that framed his face ever so perfectly. The slender man was leaning softly on the others side and resting his head on his shoulder.   
They had been talking, but now silence had fallen. It was a comfortable silence that neither of the two had much interest in disturbing.   
Just as the slender man was about to fall asleep, a soft voice dragged him out of it.  
"Crowley, it's snowing", the voice said. Crowley opened his eyes. The year’s first snow had finally come. He looked up at the man he was leaning on, only to be almost blinded from the man’s warm smile.  
"It isss indeed, angel", Crowley said softly, not able to look away from the other man.  
Oh, his smile, it was such a blessing for Crowley. Even if the angels heat burned him, he stayed. Because he loved the angel, the principality, the enemy, Aziraphale.  
They sat for a bit more. When Aziraphale felt the cold demon shiver, he decided it was time to go.   
“You mustn’t catch a cold dear”, he said worriedly. Crowley scoffed.  
“Why would I catch a cold? I’m not cold”, he said. Aziraphale knew it was a lie, mostly from the blue lips and shivering. They continued to walk.  
In the warmth of Aziraphale’s bookshop, the Aziraphale continued to watch the snow. Crowley had fallen asleep on his shoulder. It was a sweet habit Crowley had gotten.   
It was their first winter together. And as the snow fell, Aziraphale fell a bit more in love with Crowley.


End file.
